A Shared Mind
by merikflame
Summary: When Weiss returns from a mission injured, Ruby can't help but blame herself. How will she react when she discovers Weiss now shares her body?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Will she be ok?" Asked a worried Ruby. Her team had been assigned to deal with a Grimm infestation in forever fall, and things hadn't gone as planned.

_Earlier_

"Come on Weiss, it'll be easy!" Pleaded Ruby as she walked through the red tinted forest followed by a disgruntled looking Weiss. Weiss folded her arms and let out a huff.

"I still think we should have waited for Yang, or Blake. We have a team of four for a reason." Said Weiss. Looking slightly nervous. "Besides, this could be dangerous." Breathed Weiss, walking closer to Ruby. Ruby was actually excited to just be with Weiss, ever since she met the white haired girl Ruby's been hopelessly in love, but every time she tried to tell Weiss she chickened out.

"Don't worry, its just a few Beowolves! You've seen me kill twenty!" Argued Ruby, trying to make Weiss see that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Whatever, I still think this is a bad idea." Huffed Weiss.

"Weiss, I'm trying to show you that there is nothing out here we can't handle." Argued Ruby, turning to face the heiress. As she turned, Weiss noticed something in the trees above. It was a strange Grimm she had never seen before, slightly resembling a puma. It had a strange dark glow around it and it was poised to pounce right at Ruby.

"Look out!" Weiss shouted as she shoved Ruby out of the way just as the beast jumped. Ruby landed on the ground with a thump and the beast collided with Weiss. Ruby got up and unsheathed Crescent Rose. She looked over and saw Weiss struggling with the beast, when suddenly it drew its claws back and ripped through Weiss' chest. Weiss let loose a howl of pain.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled before charging at the beast and bringing the blade down on its back. The beast howled and jumped off the writhing Weiss and turned to face Ruby. It let loose a growl before jumping toward Ruby. Thinking on instinct, Ruby brought the scythe up to shoot the approaching creature. The creature was to fast, however, and knocked the scythe into a tree. Now defenseless, Ruby was knocked back and the beast sunk its teeth into her arm. Ruby cried out in pain and struggled to get the creature to release its grip. Now free, Ruby tossed the monster off of her, to her dismay though, the monster landed right next to Crescent Rose. Quickly scanning for options, Ruby's gaze landed on Myrtenaster, lying next to the now unconscious Weiss. Ruby sprung forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword. She lost balance and landed on her back, knocking her arm against a rock. Wincing in pain, Ruby looked at the creature. It was back on its feet and preparing to pounce. As soon as it jumped, Ruby brought up Myrtenaster and stabbed. The creature was impaled and its life quickly fled from its eyes. Pushing the now dead Grimm off of her and retrieving Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose, Ruby walked over to Weiss and inspected her wounds. It appeared that the beast missed the important stuff, but she already lost a lot of blood. Tears forming in her eyes at the sight before her, Ruby picked up the unconscious girl and fled in the direction of Beacon.

_Present_

"Miss Schnee will be alright, but this new Grimm seems to have injected her with a strange toxin on its claws." Informed the doctor. "The moment she passed out it appeared to communicate to her brain that she was far more injured than she was. Essentially tricking her into a coma." Said the doctor, in awe at this new discovery.

"A coma?!" Shouts Ruby.

"Don't worry yourself. It doesn't appear to be to serious, She'll be better in a week or so." Dismisses the doctor, writing something on a clipboard. Ruby let out a relieved sigh, at least it wouldn't be to long. Then Ruby felt sad, remembering how this was all her fault. _If I would have just been paying attention, and I waited for Yang and Blake to be finished studying, maybe Weiss would be ok._ She thought with her head held low. "I recommend you go inform your teammates." Said the doctor, folding his glasses and placing them in his coat pocket. Ruby nodded and shuffled out of the room_, This is my fault._

…

"Hey Ruby, where have you been?" Asked Yang, lounging on the couch they stuffed into the side of the room.

"Weiss and I went on a mission to clear out some Grimm." Ruby admitted, looking down. Yang shot up and Blake looked up from her book.

"You guys went alone?" She asked, shocked. Ruby looked, more downcast at this.

"Don't remind me." She said as she grabbed onto Yang and started crying. "W-Weiss is hurt." She sobbed. Blake and Yang's eye's widen. Yang quickly hugged Ruby back, knowing how her sister hated to see friends hurt.

"Its alright Ruby. Everything's ok." Comforted Yang, patting her crying sister on the back.

"No its not, she's in a coma and its all my fault." Cried Ruby, tightening her grip. Once again, Yang and Blake's eyes widen. "She's gonna be in one for a week and I'm the one who wasn't paying attention." Choked out Ruby, continuously blaming herself.

"Hey now, at least its only a week." Said Yang, scraping the bottom of the comforting barrel.

"Ruby, whats done is done. It looks like you got hurt a little too, so come rest for now. Weiss will be fine in the long run and that all that matters." Said Blake, standing up and placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby wiped some tears from her eyes and pulled away from Yang.

"Y-you're right Blake, thanks." Said Ruby, pulling up her sleeve and wiping the rest of her tears. _There's nothing I can do now, I just have to accept that it happened and move on._ "Goodnight guys." Ruby said as she tried to pull herself onto her bed. She felt a splitting pain from her arm and fell down, landing on her bottom and clutching at the bandage.

"You might want to sleep in Weiss' bed. Its not like she's using it" Chimed Yang. She had a point. Slowly, Ruby crawled into her partners bed and pulled the covers up. If Weiss were there, then she would be really upset with Ruby. Berating her until she got out of her bed. She could almost here the shouting now. _You dunce! Get out of my bed!_ In fact, Ruby could **swear** she heard Weiss yelling at her. _Hello, Weiss to Dolt! _Ruby thought she was just tired, so she didn't react to the voice in her head and slowly fell asleep.

…

**I just got this idea and wanted to write it out. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ruby awoke to the sound of Yang snoring. Ruby had always woken up before her teammates in order to act as the alarm clock, but today was Saturday and Ruby just wasn't in the mood. Quietly, she shuffled out of bed, wincing slightly as she bumped her arm into the night stand.

_'I better take a shower.' _She thought as she made her way to the bathroom. Though the early light of the morning was enough to illuminate the dorm, the bathroom was still cloaked in shadows, blocked from the light. With her good arm Ruby felt around and flipped the light switch. The previously dark room exploded with light, revealing the toiletries. Ruby went to the mirror to brush her hair. Gazing into the mirror, Ruby was caught off guard.

Standing in the mirror was not her reflection, but none other than Weiss Schnee. Weiss glared back at Ruby, her arms crossed. The white haired woman looked slightly agitated and let out a dignified 'hmph'

"Its about time you woke up you Dolt!" Shot the heiress, obviously annoyed at Ruby. Before Ruby could react, however, her hand moved against her will. With a resounding slap, Ruby's hand was brought to her face. "That was for not paying attention!" Spat Weiss. Then Ruby's other arm shot up and struck her in the face. "and that was for not waiting for our teammates!" Finished the disgruntled heiress.

"W-Weiss..?" Ruby said slowly, not quite sure how to process what was happening in front of her. "Am I still asleep?" Ruby asked herself, not sure if she would be able to believe what was happening. Weiss let out an annoyed groan.

"Look, I'm not entirely sure whats going on either, but I can assure that you're not dreaming." Said Weiss, her tone softening, trying to convince Ruby. Ruby shook her head.

"Nope." She stated.

"Nope?" Asked Weiss, raising her eyebrow.

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope, I'm not going insane, just... nope!" Ruby Blurted out, moving away from the mirror.

_Ruby! Get back in front of that mirror this instant! _Came the voice from within her head. Ruby, thinking she was going insane, fled out of the bathroom.

"Yang! Get up!" She shouted, shaking the blonde's bed.

"Wha... what do you want?" She whined, turning to Ruby. As soon as Yang saw the scared look in Ruby's eyes, she shot out and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Whats wrong?" She asked in a tone she only used when she entered 'big sister mode'

"Yang! I have a voice in my head, and Weiss is in the mirror, and I'm going insane!" Cried Ruby, doubting her own sanity. Believing that seeing Weiss that hurt had a worse effect on her than originally thought.

_You dunce! You're not insane! Just go to my hospital room and I'll prove that you're not crazy. _Pleaded Weiss.

"Ah! Sis its back! It won't stop!" Shouted Ruby. Yang flared some of her aura, its warm glow soothing the jittery girl in front of her.

"Ruby, try to calm down. I'm sure that you're not insane. What exactly do these voices say?" Tried Yang, doing her best to calm down the panicking red head before her. Ruby breathed, finally able to simmer down a bit. Weiss decided to refrain from interjecting for now, afraid of sending the young girl into another panic.

"Well, the voice says that its Weiss, and Weiss was in the mirror, and I don't know whats going on." Ruby said, unsure of the things she said. Yang furrowed her brow at this, slightly curious now.

"Here, let me check the mirror." She said, releasing the now stoic girl. Entering the bathroom, Yang noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Moving to the mirror, she saw that it too was as normal as could be. Walking back out, she noticed what appeared to be Ruby arguing with someone who wasn't there.

"Shut up not-Weiss! People don't just pop up in other people's heads!" She shouted, causing Blake to shoot up from her sleep.

"Whats happening?!" Asked the ever stoic girl, looking on guard.

"Sorry Blake." Apologized Ruby. "Its just that this stupid voice in my head keeps saying that its Weiss!" Shouted Ruby, angry at the voice.

_Listen here you dolt! Go to my hospital room and I'll prove it! _Echoed the voice, though only Ruby could hear it.

"Fine!" Shouted the red head, storming out of the room without bothering to change out of her pajamas.

…

Ruby threw open the door to Weiss' hospital room. This accomplished nothing but surprising the likes of Ozpin, Glynda, and a doctor.

"Miss Rose, what are you doing here?" Inquired Ozpin, sipping his coffee, recovering from the durprise.

"and why are you wearing pajamas?" Added Glynda, also having recovered from the shock.

"Well, there just happens to be this stupid-dumb voice in my head telling me that I need to come here." Spouts Ruby, agitated. Ozpin raises an eyebrow at this.

"A voice you say?" He inquires.

"Yes." Huffs Ruby. "It keeps telling me that its Weiss." She finishes, wanting him to just tell her she was crazy. Ozpin turns to the doctor and they both nod.

"It seems we've just located her." Said the doctor. Ruby looked confused.

"Located?" She asks.

_Told you, you dunce._ Huffs Weiss from within. Ruby ignored her and gave her undivided attention to Ozpin.

"Miss Rose, while we aren't quite sure how, this new Grimm has essentially caused Miss Schnee's mind to enter your body." Finished Ozpin

"I-I don't believe this." Stuttered Ruby.

_If you honestly need more proof, go over to bed and lift the gown to my stomach. There you'll see a large scar I've never told anyone about._ Sighed Weiss. Slightly annoyed that, of all people, Ruby's head was the one she ended up in. Ruby slowly made her way over to the bed and reached for the gown.

"Miss Rose what are you.." Ruby raised a finger to silence Glynda as she lifted the gown up to Weiss' stomach and, sure enough, there was a large scar sweeping diagonally across Weiss' midsection.

_Now do you believe me? Pleaded_ Weiss from within.

"H-how..." Ruby started

_Like I said, I don't know. For now though, I'm stuck with you. _Interjected Weiss, happy to finally have swayed the younger girl into realization, but annoyed to even be in this situation to begin with.

"Miss Rose, if I'm not interrupting a... conversation, with Miss Schnee, we really should head back to my office and discuss this." Said Ozpin from across the room, his tone was one of a man going through everyday life, as if nothing strange was happening at all. Though in a world where new Grimm were discovered all the time, each with new abilities, who could blame him? The frequency of these new Grimm was so high that things like this were basically second nature for the gray haired man.

Ruby moved away from the bed. Weiss decided to let her soak it in, as it must have been a lot to handle, realizing your partner was now in your head and all. Ruby slowly looked at Ozpin, slightly perplexed at the events that happened in just the morning alone. Slowly and in a low tone she spoke.

"O-ok."

…

**Chapter two complete. Wrote this while listening to more of Jeff Williams music, god I love that guy. I'm planning on having seven more chapters to this story, as well as another chapter afterward as sort of an aftermath like I have planned for Blake x Yang. Anyways, leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ozpin's office was small, the dark green theme making Ruby feel claustrophobic. Ozpin sat at his desk and held a neutral expression towards the day's ensuing events. Taking a sip of his coffee he placed a file in front of Ruby. Hesitantly, she picked up the file and flipped it open, her eyes widen as her gaze falls upon a photo of the strange Grimm.

"We've been studying this new Grimm, but we never got close enough to really study it." Says Ozpin, setting down his mug. "As far as we can tell, their claws are coated in a sort of mind altering toxin. This may somehow have caused your current situation." He finished. Ruby closed the file and placed it back down on the desk. "Can you... communicate, with Miss Schnee?" Inquired Ozpin, raising an eyebrow. Ruby let out a sigh, still attempting to process what was happening.

"Yeah, Weiss can talk to me, and as far as know she can hear just fine." Stated Ruby, still slightly on edge.

_Please calm down you dunce_

Came Weiss' voice from within, trying to calm the red haired girl. Weiss herself was equally as perplexed, but there was nothing she could do while she was stuck in her leader's head.

"Ok Weiss" Said Ruby, no longer willing to scream at the voice, considering she now knew it to be her teammate.

"While this may seem strange to you, you may want to go inform your team. We will try to find out all we can about your situation. The least you could do is try to stay calm until then." Informed Ozpin, rising from his chair and motioning for Ruby to exit. Ruby nodded before rising from her chair and exiting the office. As she walked down the hall she had to use all of her will power not to day dream about Weiss as she usually would.

"H-Hey Weiss?" Asked Ruby.

_Yes?_

"Can you like... uh... read my thoughts?" Ruby asked sheepishly, she wasn't sure how much Weiss had access to and it was making her a little uneasy.

_Honestly, what do you take me for? I have no doubt I would be able to, but I'm not so rude as to poke around your head. Why? You worried I'll find something embarrassing?_

Questioned Weiss, appalled that Ruby would even have the smallest doubt in her.

"N-No!" Started Ruby. "I-I was just curious is all." Tried Ruby, hoping the heiress wouldn't see through her obvious lie. While it was slightly true Ruby was curious, mostly Ruby just didn't want Weiss to find about her crush on the white haired girl.

_Whatever, just get back to the dorm and get dressed_

Huffed Weiss, just wanting to get today over with.

…

Ruby opened the door to the dorm slowly, as she entered she looked over to the couch to see Yang and Blake sitting there, waiting for her.

"Ruby!" Yelled Yang, shooting up and trapping Ruby in a hug. "You just yelled 'Fine' and stormed out, we had no idea where you went." Said Yang, squeezing tightly.

"Yang, please..." Begged Ruby, suffocating. Yang didn't seem to hear her and kept on squeezing. Blake got up and pried Yang off of her sister.

"Sorry sis. You were just acting really strange this morning and I got kind of worried." Ruby was about to tell Yang it was alright, but her mouth began moving without her consent.

"You brute! You need to watch it! Do you have any idea what I've been through in the past two days!?" Shouted Weiss, taking total control over Ruby's body for a moment. Yang looked a little hurt at her sisters sudden out of character outburst. Ruby immediately took control back and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sis, that wasn't me! I can explain." Said Ruby. "Weiss is in my mind and... well I guess I can't explain that." Said Ruby, trying her best to explain the current situation. Blake lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and Yang crossed her arms.

"That what you were saying this morning. Whats going on?" Inquired Yang, now curious. Ruby let out a sigh.

"Weiss was injured by a new type of Grimm with mind venom or something, and somehow now she's in my head." Said Ruby, giving the best explanation available at the time. Weiss considered interjecting at that time, but decided not lest she made Ruby look like she was insane.

"I don't believe you." Challenged Yang, thinking her sister was just yanking her chain. Blake watched on silently, judging the situation. She always was the type to approach situations logically.

"Yang, please, I've had enough to deal with today and just want to relax" Said Ruby, pleading now for her sister to understand.

"I believe her." Blake said from behind Yang. Yang turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You do? This story sounds kind of far fetched." Argued Yang. Blake shook her head.

"Ruby would have nothing to gain from making this up. Plus you saw how she was acting this morning, and I don't think Ruby would have yelled at you like that or call you a brute." Said Blake, giving all the evidence she had going against this tale being fabricated. Yang thought about this for a minute, then she turned to her sister.

"Do you swear you're telling the truth." Challenged Yang. This is how she found out if Ruby was telling the truth or not. Every time she did this, if Ruby was lying she would avoid eye contact and stutter. Ruby looked Yang straight in the eyes and said clear as day.

"Yes."

"...Alright I believe you." Said Yang, studying her sisters expression for a moment. In all the years Ruby had known Yang, she was never able to tell even the smallest fib straight to Yang's face. "So... What do we do now?" Inquired Yang, unsure of where to go after that.

"I guess we should go do something." Ruby said, making her way for the door.

_Listen you dunce, get dressed first._

Warned Weiss. Ruby stopped in place and looked back at the closet.

"Right, thanks Weiss." Ruby said before going over and getting dressed in her usual attire.

"Did you just... thank Weiss?" Asked Yang from across the room as Ruby straightened her cloak.

"Yeah, we can sorta talk." Dismissed Ruby, realizing she missed her shower. "Dammit, I missed my shower this morning." Said Ruby walking toward the bathroom. Suddenly her legs locked in place and refused to budge. "W-Weiss! What are you doing!?" Asked Ruby.

_I don't care how bad you smell, I am not going to be in the shower with you._

Stated Weiss. Ruby immediately blushed and turned away from the door. She knew Weiss said she wouldn't poke around her thoughts, but Ruby decided to not take the chance and hold back the thought of her and Weiss sharing a shower. Her resulting nosebleed would have also notified the other two people in the room.

"L-lets just go." Ruby said, going to the door. Blake and Yang watched on with curiosity and followed, still a little caught off guard.

_As soon as we find a place with some privacy, we are going to have a talk_

Stated Weiss, not leaving any room for argument. Ruby gulped, now that the people who needed to know about this knew, Ruby was going to have to have a conversation with the disgruntled white haired girl in her head.

"A-Alright Weiss."

…

**Chapter three done. Yeah, after a nights sleep I feel a bit better, but I still have the flu. Regardless, I decided to do some writing. My general rule of thumb is that a good chapter needs at least one thousand words. That's just my rule, I'm sure other people have other rules. Leave some feedback and stay frosty. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The streets of Vale were crowded, as this was the week of the moon festival. Marking the twentieth anniversary of the shattering of said satellite. Team RWBY were walking along the pier, enjoying the festivities as they passed them. Well, all but one.

"Weiss, can't this wait?" Pleaded Ruby, not wanting to have the awkward conversation, but also partly wanting to enjoy the festival.

_No. If I'm to be stuck in your head, then we're going to need to set some ground rules._

Ordered Weiss.

"But, there isn't even a private place to talk. Look at all the people!" Argued Ruby, motioning to the large crowd.

_I can think of one place._

Said Weiss, forcing Ruby to look to the left. Ruby immediately frowned.

"A Porto-potty?!" Exclaims Ruby. Surely having such a conversation in there would only add to the awkward factor.

"Yeah, a Porto-potty. Don't act so surprised." Shot a man from her right. Ruby immediately stiffened in place, realizing that out in the open she probably looked like an idiot, or at the very least somebody who should be institutionalized.

_Would you rather talk in there and spare your dignity, or talk out here and look like an imbecile?_

Inquired Weiss, fed up with Ruby's foolishness. Ruby let out a defeated sigh and sunk her shoulders.

"Ok Weiss." She said. Ruby turned to tell Blake and Yang she was going to talk with Weiss, but when she turned they were nowhere in sight. Thinking that they just went off to enjoy the festival, Ruby turned and entered the small, portable, toilet. "So... What did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked, deciding to get the conversation going.

_Like I said before, we need some ground rules._

Started Weiss, Ruby nodded her head, going along with this idea.

_One, when you shower, close your eyes when you look down. I see what you see._

Ruby gave an agreeing nod, relieved to know that Weiss' sight was restricted in some way.

_Two, no junk food. Its fattening and I won't have it._

"Hey now, lets not get to hasty." Ruby chuckled nervously. "How about we ban all treat, except for cookies?" Tried Ruby, hopeful. Weiss was silent for a minute, pondering over this.

_I suppose since you refuse to eat anything else, we could... keep the cookies._

Said Weiss. Deciding on an exception, considering cookies were all Ruby ate.

_Other than that, we should be fine. Maybe since I'm in your body you could turn some homework in on time for once._

Finished Weiss. She had to admit, while being stuck inside Ruby was a little tedious, it wasn't that bad. Slowly, Weiss felt an increasing urge to peek into Ruby's thoughts. She stopped herself of course, she was a lady, not some mongrel who had no respect for privacy, but she did feel the urge increasing. If she wasn't careful, she would lose herself to the temptation and move in.

Weiss was a little more tricky to figure out than Ruby was. Weiss never really understood what her feeling were for Ruby, always chalking them up to Ruby being an overactive ball of energy. Although Weiss had to admit, she did feel _something _for Ruby, she just wasn't sure what.

"Alright Weiss, that seems fair. Do you wanna enjoy the festival now?" Asked Ruby, fed up with talking in a toilet.

_I suppose so, and we better go find Yang and Blake._

Said Weiss, genuinely curios as to why her two teammates just out right left the two of them. Ruby opened the Porto-potty door and stepped out after checking to make sure there were no people spying on her seemingly one sided conversation.

"DO YOU WANNA GO!?" Ruby heard to her right. Wading through the crowd, Ruby discovered Yang, eyes red, getting in some guys face. Blake was there too. She was curled up on the ground crying. Her bow was missing and perched upon her ears were two... cat ears? "COME ON!" Yang yelled, stepping closer to the fool-hardy man. Clutched in the mans hand was Blake's black bow.

"What's your deal? She's just some faunus trash!" Argued the man, waving the bow in front of Yang's face. Before Yang could exact her vengeance, Weiss took involuntary control over Ruby's body.

"Hey! I don't appreciate it when people insult my friends. So I suggest you return the bow and get lost." Yelled Weiss, drawing the mans attention. He put on a cocky grin.

"Why should I?" He challenged. That was the last straw. Against her will, Ruby's arm shot forward. Four glyphs appeared and held the man up, causing him to drop the bow. Picking the bow up, Weiss-Ruby turned to Yang.

"All yours." Said Weiss, relinquishing control to Ruby. Yang put on a grin and cracked her knuckles. Walking toward the suspended man, the crowd readjusted to encompass the blonde and the now petrified man. Turning back to Blake, Ruby walked over and handed her the bow.

"T-thanks." Sniffled Blake, taking the bow and tying it to her head.

"Don't thank me, thank Weiss." Said Ruby, almost not believing what she just said. Blake raised an eyebrow as she wiped away her tears.

"Weiss did that?" She asked, shocked. Weiss assumed direct control of Ruby's mouth again.

"Ugh of course I did. You think I would just let some sleaze ball do that to a friend?" Asked Weiss, slightly amused.

"N-no, I just wouldn't expect you of all people to be so... ok, with me being a faunus." Said Blake, slightly estranged to be talking to Weiss in Ruby form.

"Ugh, I'm not like my father Blake. Besides, you're the only one I can tolerate on this team grinned Weiss." Blake put on a grin and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Thanks Weiss." She said, grateful.

"Ok, I'm going back into Ruby's head. This takes a lot of energy" Said Weiss, giving Ruby back control.

"That was... surprising." Said Ruby, shocked by Weiss' eagerness to help a friend in need. This caused Ruby to fall for the white haired girl even more. She wasn't able to hold it back anymore, Ruby let a day dream of her and Weiss creep into her head. Putting a small grin on her face, Ruby was suddenly snapped out of her fantasy.

"Ruby? You ok?" Asked Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, I was just spacing out for a second there.

_Honestly, we need to get you ADHD medication or something._

Quipped Weiss from within.

"Come on, I think Yang's getting thrown out." Said Blake.

…

**I want to give a shout-out to my good friend prof. Meowcakes on this site. He just got started writing and I think he's a good writer. Chapter four is complete. My flu is gone, more or less. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Weiss was, to say the least, annoyed. Not only could she not really sleep while in Ruby's head, she also had to endure the insufferable snoring all night. _'Hoe long could this possibly last?' _Weiss thought to herself, already having spent an entire day with the red haired girl.

Ruby shifted in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Ruby was obviously having a dream, of what, Weiss had no idea. After several minutes of Ruby dreaming, Weiss grew curious. Surely she wasn't to spend the next eight hours doing nothing? Hesitantly, Weiss decided to do some poking around Ruby's head, seeing what she could find to entertain her for the next few hours. Weiss saw many things, consisting of Ruby's favorite foods, to people she cared deeply about. Weiss was about to look further into some of these thought, when she caught herself. _'This is unbecoming of a lady, I shouldn't be poking around.' _She thought to herself, but then she noticed Ruby beginning to thrash about and let loose small whimpers.

"Weiss..." Ruby said, tossing and turning. Weiss realized the dream, or nightmare, was about her.

_Wake up Ruby! Its just a dream!_

Weiss tried, but to no avail. She tried making Ruby get up, but doing so only moved her body. Ruby would still be asleep and all Weiss would be doing is making her sleep walk.

Suddenly an idea struck Weiss. She cautiously started to wade through Ruby's thoughts again, trying her hardest not to peek this time. Eventual she came upon her destination, Ruby's dream. Taking one final moment, Weiss entered the dream, intent on finding a way to stop her leaders despair. What Weiss saw was a shock, to say the least.

When Weiss entered the dream, she was lying on her back, covered in blood. Ruby was sitting above her crying. Sitting dead a few feet from them was the strange puma Grimm.

"Weiss, I'm sorry... I-I couldn't..." Weeped Ruby, holding the dying teammate. Weiss wasn't really dying, but the dream presented her as such. Whatever Weiss was about to say to calm the red clad girl was cut off as Ruby cupped Weiss' cheeks and planted a deep, passionate, kiss on the white haired girls lips. Weiss' face grew flushed and her eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry..." Ruby weeped once more pulling away from Weiss. Weiss was to shocked to say anything, she just stared up at the sad girl, crying through closed eyes. Suddenly the world grew bright and Weiss was flung out of the dream as Ruby was woken up.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Whispered Yang, careful as to not wake her quiet partner.

"Wha... what?" Mumbled Ruby, wiping some tears from her cheek. Yang let out a sigh.

"You were having a nightmare." Admits Yang, patting Ruby's shoulder, a calming gesture familiar to her. Ruby looked downcast, remembering the nightmare she had.

"Oh..." She said. Weiss was still to stunned to speak up. _'Ruby kissed me?' _She kept asking herself, not quite able to comprehend what that could have meant. There was always the possibility that it was just because it was a dream.

"It was Weiss..." Started Ruby. Yang raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, are you there Weiss?" Asked Ruby, surprised to not hear anything from her teammate. Weiss fell silent. Still not sure what she could say, if anything. "Weird. Do you think she's asleep, or something?" Asked Ruby looking up at Yang. Yang replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders. Ruby waved it off. "Anyway, she was injured by that puma thing, only this time she..." Ruby trailed off, still reeling from the dream. "Well, you know." Ruby said, looking down. Yang put a calming hand on her back.

"Its ok Ruby, Weiss is alright. Heck, she's even in your head." Reassured Yang. Ruby nodded.

"Y-yeah, but..." Ruby started. "In the dream, I-I also..." She trailed off. Now Yang was curious.

"You what?" She asked, raising her eyebrow once again. Ruby scooted up to Yang, not sure how to phrase her next words. She wasn't able to simply hide it from everyone anymore, and if Weiss truly was asleep, then this could be Ruby's only chance for a while to tell anyone. She let out a defeated sigh."

"I kissed her." Ruby admitted, gauging her sister reaction. Yang's eyes grew wide.

"Well, that was unexpected." Said Yang, shocked.

"Yeah, and I meant to do it to. Sis... I love Weiss." Ruby admitted finally, blushing and looking away. Weiss was shocked by what she just heard. _'S-She what?'_ Weiss pondered for a minute. She knew she felt something for Ruby that she didn't feel for anyone else. These feelings were foreign to Weiss, but she liked the small flustering sensation she got around Ruby, but she didn't know if it was love. Right now she was to flustered to do anything.

Yang put comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder once again.

"Look, while that was slightly strange to figure out, I'm ok with it." Said Yang, with a small grin.

"R-really?" Asked Ruby, having thought her sister would find her strange.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm kinda... different too." Said Yang, dismissing her sisters worry.

"You mean..."

"Yep, I kinda swing both ways." Shrugged Yang, happy to finally be able to tell someone she knew would be ok with it.

"Wow." Said Ruby, finally in a neutral mode, yet happy to have her sister so accepting.

"I was worried you know." Said Yang.

"Worried?"

"I figured you were into Jaune." Said Yang, not thinking to highly of the boy who vomited on her boots the very first day of school. Ruby put on a scowl and shook her hands.

"Eew, no!" Shouted Ruby, shoving Yang away.

"Just kidding. Besides, I think Pyrrha's got her eye on him." Chuckled Yang, moving back to her bed. Ruby laid back down and pulled up her covers.

"Hey Sis?" Ruby whispered from across the room, just loud enough for Yang to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Ruby said, grateful to finally get that off her chest.

As Ruby fell back to sleep, Weiss remained stunned. She still wasn't sure about anything at this point. Though tonight revealed quite a few things to her. Weiss questioned her sexuality multiple times in her life, but she never gave herself a definite answer. It appeared now she was going to have to find out

…

**Wrote this chapter while listening to even more Jeff Williams music, I just can't get enough. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Real quick, I want to apologize for the grammatical mistakes last chapter. It was late and I didn't proof read.**

…

Ruby awoke to her sister snoring, as per usual. Thought this morning her mood was much better. After her confession to her sister the night before, Ruby felt a little weight off her shoulders. It also helped to know her sister trusted her enough to tell her about herself.

Weiss' mood wasn't as good. After being awake for the past few hours thinking, she decided to fabricate that she could sleep. Before Weiss did anything to let Ruby know she heard, she had to sort out how she felt, and right now Weiss had no idea.

_'I mean... whenever I hang out with her I feel different, but does that mean I like her? Ugh, why is this so difficult?' _She thought to herself.

"Hey Weiss, you up?" Asked Ruby, still not sure if her partner could really sleep.

_U-uh yeah, I just woke up_

Lied Weiss. Ruby felt slightly revealed. If what Weiss had said was true, and it wasn't, then she shouldn't have heard Ruby's confession. Now that her worry was gone, Ruby decided to deal with her terrible smell, not showering for two days isn't the greatest thing in the world. Especially when you wear a large cloak all the time.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Said Ruby, getting up.

_Y-you are?_

Asked Weiss. She remembered that she said it was alright, but after what she just found out it filled her head with unease.

"Yeah. I know its uncomfortable for you, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Reassured Ruby, heading for the bathroom.

_Alright_

Weiss said, forcing herself not to stutter. She was sure that if she had a face, she would be blushing. Then she remembered the mirror.

_'Oh crap! Please don't check the mirror.' _Weiss thought to herself, the threat slowly coming closer. Ruby was about to turn right and look into the mirror, but Weiss forced her to move forward.

"Weiss! What are you doing?" Shouted Ruby, slightly fed up with Weiss taking free reign whenever she wanted.

_Lets just get this over with._

Said Weiss, trying to compose herself. She was about to calm down, but Ruby arrived at the shower and started undressing. If she had a blush before, she definitely had one now, and if Ruby saw it would do nothing but make the current situation more insufferable.

_R-Remember to not look down._

Warned Weiss. Whatever she saw was entirely up to Ruby, and Weiss hated it.

"Calm down Weiss, I know what I'm doing." Dismissed Ruby, stepping into the shower. Ruby grabbed the soap and closed her eyes. To Weiss' further embarrassment, she could feel everything Ruby felt. _'Oh god help me.'_

…

Adjusting her cloak, Ruby walked over to the mirror. Standing before was a very flustered Weiss.

"You're very... thorough." Said Weiss, blushing. Ruby looked sheepish, as she knew she took a long time. She liked her showers, and she'd be damned if having someone in her head would keep her from them. Though it was still a little embarrassing.

"Y-yeah, well Can you help me brush?" Ruby said, pointing to her hair. "I can't really see my hair, and since you're in the mirror..." Ruby trailed off.

"S-Sure." Weiss said, regaining her composure and taking control of Ruby's arms. She reached over and grabbed Ruby's red brush and began going through Ruby's short locks. "So... how did you sleep?" Asked Weiss. Ruby seemed more cautious towards this question.

"I-I slept alright. I had a nightmare last night." Ruby said, avoiding looking into the mirror. "How did you sleep?" Ruby asked, now slightly curious.

"Uh, I slept pretty well." Weiss lied, now it was her turn to avoid I contact. Ruby looked at her questioningly for a second, but shrugged off her creeping suspicion.

"Well that's good to hear. You want to head to town this morning?" Ruby asked. Weiss thought for a minute and nodded.

"I suppose there isn't much to do around here." Weiss muttered, placing the brush down. "Done." Ruby felt her head and decided that everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be. Moving away from the mirror, Ruby opened the bathroom door. In the other room it appeared that Blake was up and stretching out on her bed.

"Hey Ruby, you going somewhere?" Asked Blake, raising an eyebrow. Ruby gave a small nod, simultaneously looking for her scroll.

"Weiss and I are heading into town, gonna try to find something to do." Explained Ruby, locating her scroll. She noticed she had a new message from Ozpin and opened it.

'Miss Rose,

We believe we are close to discovering what has caused your predicament. You may not need to wait much longer. I predict that in the next few days, everyone will be back where they belong.

-Ozpin'

"Well that's good to hear." Ruby muttered, placing the scroll in her pocket and moving to the door.

"Have fun." Blake called as Ruby closed the door. This caused the still sleeping blonde girl above her to stir in her sleep. Blake put a small grin on her face and reached for her diary. She had heard some interesting things last night.

…

**Yeah, I know this is short. I have to work on a paper, and schoolwork come first. No matter how much I like writing this story. Leave some feedback and stay frosty. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The streets of Vale were vacant. Surely, nobody wanted to go walk the town so early in the morning on a Sunday. Ruby was walking along the road, searching for something interesting to do. While searching, she thought back to the previous night. Her sister had been so understanding, and Ruby was lucky for that. Having that kind of weight lifted, even slightly, was like a breath of fresh air.

Looking around, Ruby noticed a dust store. Realizing she herself was low on dust, she headed for the door. Before she could open it, however, a cloaked figure burst out of the door and took off down the street.

"Stop! Thief! They stole all my healing dust!" Shouted the clerk, running out into the street.

_Ruby! We have to stop them!_

Called Weiss from within. Sure, this seemed like more of a matter of the police, but huntresses had to protect those they could. Ruby gave a small nod and took off after the hooded thief. The hooded figure veered down an alley, but Ruby wasn't far behind. The thief attempted to hide in a small box, but Ruby shooting forward with the aid of Crescent Rose, put an end to that. With a loud thud the assailant was tackled to the ground. Their hood flipped back, revealing the face of a scared female, with small mouse ears peeking out of her head. Ruby faltered for a moment.

_What are you doing? We have her!_

Shouted Weiss, unsure of why Ruby had stopped trying to detain the scared woman.

"Weiss, I can't." Ruby said, looking slightly downcast. She put her scythe away and motioned to the box. Sitting inside was a small mouse-eared boy, clutching his arm and weeping slightly. Weiss was surprised, partly because she herself hadn't noticed the boy, and partly because she now knew what was happening.

"Please, don't arrest me." Begged the woman, tears brimming in her eyes. Ruby knelt down and put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Its alright, I won't arrest you. Here." Ruby said, pulling out a stack of lien and giving it to the woman. The woman looked wide eyed at Ruby. Suddenly the woman threw her arms around Ruby and started crying.

"T-Thank you... thank you..." She cried. This was probably the first kind gesture she had seen for a while. Ruby slowly patted the woman's back.

"Its alright, its alright." She said, comforting the woman until her tears stopped. The woman went over to the boy in the box and poured the dust onto his arm. The boy reeled back slightly at the stinging sensation, but slowly ceased his weeping. The woman stood and went over to Ruby, enveloping her in another hug.

"Thank you." She said once again, threatening to cry again.

"You're welcome." Ruby said. Weiss was shocked at how mature Ruby was being in the current situation, the usually overactive teen was much more somber, being gentle. After a moment, Ruby pulled away from the girl and turned to leave. Not another word was spoken, nor was one needed.

_You handled that very well back there._

Said Weiss in amazement, still in shock at the sudden change in character. Ruby shrugged.

"It was the right thing to do." Ruby said. She checked her pockets. Nothing. "Well, since it appears I gave her all my lien, we should probably head back home." Said Ruby, starting down the street.

_Weren't we going to do something?_

Asked Weiss.

"Unless you know anything to do in town that's free, we're going home." Said Ruby, oddly calm. While Weiss was thinking, a strange feeling came over her. _'The feeling, its back.' _Weiss thought, experiencing that strange feeling she got whenever she was around Ruby. _'C-Could it be...?'_

…

"We're home!" Ruby called, walking through the door. Yang appeared to be up and studying, but there was no sign of Blake.

"Hey sis, sup?" Asked Yang, her homework immediately forgotten as soon as a possible distraction made itself known.

"Nothing much" Ruby shrugged, hopping up onto her bed.

_You aren't going to tell her what happened?_

Asked Weiss from within, surprised once again from the lack of bragging from Ruby.

"Don't need to." Shrugged Ruby, pulling out a book from below her pillow. This shocked Weiss. Many other people would have claimed praise for such an action, but Ruby was so selfless that taking credit wasn't even a thought. The actions touched Weiss' heart, and really made her feel more for the girl. Weiss was beginning to think of the feeling she was having as actually being in love with Ruby. _'And it only took being stuck in her body for three days to figure it out.' _Weiss chided herself. Now Weiss could see, every time she felt flustered around Ruby, every time she had the out of place thought of how adorable Ruby was when she messed up, every time Ruby acted like a child and Weiss thought it was cute, it was all just a repressed crush on Ruby. Ruby did something that the heiress never deemed possible, she made Weiss feel appreciated. It was all so clear now. If Weiss had eyes, they might be flowing with tears, all the pent up emotions spilling forth. Weiss' father raised her to think being gay was wrong and sinful, but Weiss had always made it a point to Rebel against her parents though, hence her off center ponytail.

"What the?" Ruby said as she felt her cheek. Pulling her hand away she saw her hand was wet from tears. Weiss fell silent, her need to cry seemed to be having an effect on Ruby. "That's weird." Ruby said, turning back to her book, thinking nothing of it. If Weiss could sigh, she definitely would have. Now that she knew she returned Ruby's feelings, she had to let her know.

_H-hey Ruby?_

Asked Weiss, silently cursing herself for stuttering.

"Yeah Weiss?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the book in front of her. Weiss took a second to gather her nerves.

_Could you go to the mirror?_

Weiss asked sheepishly.

"Suuuure." Ruby said, drawing out the word. Slightly confused by the odd request. Ruby hopped off of her bed and moved over to the bathroom. In the mirror Weiss appeared to be nervous, her gaze refusing to meet Ruby's. Weiss took a deep breath and forced herself to look Ruby straight in the eyes.

"Whats wrong Weiss?" Asked Ruby, noticing how uneasy Weiss looked.

"Ruby, I have something to tell you." Weiss started, taking another deep breath.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, cocking her head slightly.

"You know how I said I slept well?" Weiss asked, slightly upset at how she lied to Ruby.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I didn't sleep at all." Weiss admitted. Ruby pondered this for a minute, then it seemed to hit her.

"You mean..." She trailed off, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I heard everything." Weiss said, maintaining eye contact. Forcing herself not to look away in embarrassment.

"A-and?" Asked Ruby, dreading the answer. She had convinced herself many times over that there was no hope Weiss could feel the same way, but a small part of her still held out hope. Weiss looked away for a second, and took another deep breath. What she was about to say was harder than she would like to admit. She was a Schnee, she wasn't allowed to be nervous. Weiss looked back up, reestablishing eye contact with Ruby, the other girl looking hopeful.

"I love you too."

…

**Man this chapter took me a while to write. Halfway through I got writers block and had to brainstorm for a while. I'm happy with how it turned out though. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ruby's eyes went wide, she wasn't quite sure she believed what she just heard.

"Y-You do?" She asked, still unsure if she could trust her ears. Weiss gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes. I was confused for a while, but now I realize, I love you Ruby Rose." Weiss stated, staring Ruby straight in the eyes. Ruby began to tear up and dove forward, attempting to envelope Weiss in a hug. Her attempt at embracing was halted as she slammed face first into the mirror, slightly cracking it Ruby pulled away slowly, revealing that she now had a cut on her cheek, slowly seeping blood.

"Ow..." Said Ruby, touching the small wound. Weiss frowned slightly. She was relieved to have finally sorted out her situation, but the sight of Ruby in any sort of pain saddened her. If Ruby was hurt at all, she wouldn't be her usual cheery self, or at least not as cheery.

"Come here." Weiss said, not really asking since she just took control of Ruby anyway. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the disinfectant and band aides "This will sting a bit." Warned Weiss, placing the disinfectant on a rag and dabbing the cut.

"Ow ow ow." Cried Ruby, attempting to pull it away.

"Oh, hush it. You're the one who dived into the mirror." Chided Weiss. Applying the band aide. Ruby couldn't help but put on a smirk. Weiss was always the kind of person to act like a mother, scolding where it was appropriate and caring where it was needed. Weiss stepped away from the counter and relinquished control. Ruby brought up a hand to touch her cheek, another smirk graced her lips.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said, turning back to the mirror.

"You're welcome." Replied Weiss, with a warm smile. Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and looked down.

"So I guess this means we're..."

"Girlfriends? I suppose so." Said Weiss, her smile never faltering. Ruby looked up and gave a small nod, her eyes threatening to tear up again. All those times she told herself Weiss didn't feel the same way she had been wrong, and it was music to her ears.

"S-Should we tell the others?" Asked Ruby, unsure if she could keep her own happiness contained.

"Perhaps we could tell Yang, she at least knows about how you feel. I'm not sure about Blake though." Offered Weiss. In the end she just offered a shrug. "Tell Yang, and if you so choose, Blake" Said Weiss. Ruby gave her one final nod before stepping away from the mirror.

"When this whole situation is figured out, I will be giving you that hug." Warned Ruby, opening the bathroom door.

_I wouldn't expect anything else from you._

"Hey Yang." Ruby said, walking up behind the blonde. Upon arriving on the other side of the room, Ruby discovered the blonde asleep on her text book. She must have fallen asleep waiting for another distraction to take her away from her studies. Ruby smirked at the predictability of her sister. "We can let her sleep for a bit." Ruby dismissed. Suddenly Ruby's scroll went off. Going over to the device, Ruby saw she had a new message.

'Miss Rose,

We've made some very important discoveries about Miss Schnee's condition. You may want to come down here.

-Ozpin.'

"Well, hopefully we could finally find out how we're gonna fix this." Ruby said, depositing the scroll in her pocket.

_Yeah. No offense, but I would prefer to be back in my body _

"None taken." Ruby said, waling into the hall and setting off towards Ozpin's office. "So, where to we go from here?" Asked Ruby.

_I'm not to sure._

"Do we... meet each others parents or something?" Ruby offered. It sounded good at the time, it being the thing she witnessed in almost every sappy romance film she saw with Yang. Weiss wasn't to keen to that idea, for obvious reasons. If her father were to find out, surely he would go ballistic. At best, he would have Ruby thrown in jail forever and Weiss sent to a 'reeducation camp'. Worse case scenario, he arranges Ruby's death.

_N-no, you wouldn't want to meet my father. He's very... unreasonable._

Weiss said. Ruby gave a nod, completely understanding.

Soon they arrived at Ozpin's office. Entering they realized Ozpin seemed a little more stressed than usual.

"Please, take a seat." He said, motioning toward the chair in front of his desk.

"Is something the matter?" Ruby asked. Ozpin removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his noes.

"After hours of extensive research, we've discovered how to counteract the venom and wake Miss Schnee, effectively bringing her back to her body." He said. Ruby smiled.

"That's great news!" She beamed. Ozpin let out a long sigh.

"That's not all." He started. Ruby's smile slowly disappeared as she took note of the stress in his voice. "The plant we need is a very rare white rose, and I don't know how long it could take to find one."

"Well that's ok, Weiss and I can wait a bit."

"No, you can't." Ozpin looked up. "The venom has slowly been seeping into every cavity of Miss Schnee's brain. I'm afraid if we don't find one by tonight, Miss Schnee won't be able to return to her own body ever again." Announced Ozpin, obviously exhausted from the hours of research. He took a moment to let the news sink in. Ruby's eyes went wide and if Weiss had eyes at the moment, they would also be filled with shock. Ruby quickly stood and moved for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ozpin asked from his desk.

"Message me on my scroll where I can most likely find a white rose." Ruby said before slamming the door.

_Ruby, do you have any idea how rare it is to find a white rose?_

"I don't care, if we still have time we have to try." Ruby said, determination in her eyes. Ruby looked down and checked her scroll.

'Miss Rose,

It appears I cannot stop you from doing this. The most common place to find a white rose would have to be the Forever Fall Forest. Good luck

-Ozpin'

The time read twelve fifty.

"We have more than a few hours at this rate." Ruby said, throwing open the door to the building and taking off in the direction of forever fall.

…

**I know I haven't uploaded in a few days. Been busy with projects and what not. So here's the latest chapter for ya. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Ruby ran through the woods, unsure of where to look. Her semblance made it so she could cover a large area of the forest. Surely if she were to find a white rose she would find it farther from the school. Ruby had already been searching for hours, and the light of day was slowly seeping past the horizon.

_Ruby, this is hopeless. We probably don't have much time yet._

Called Weiss from within. Ruby wasn't having it, she was beyond determined.

"I'm not giving up until I find that plant." Said Ruby, not leaving any room for argument as she ran through the foliage, eyes scanning for even the slightest sign of white among the forest of red. Ruby noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. It seemed to be some sort of structure. Moving into the clearing, Ruby could see that it was some sort of temple, years of neglect causing it to become overgrown with vegetation. Curious, Ruby moved a bit closer to the structure. Her eyes widen as she sees what is growing at the top of the stairs. "Weiss, it-"

_A white rose!_

Ruby ran forward as fast as she could, using even more of her semblance allowing her to reach the top with no problem. Reaching down to reach for the rose, a loud sound startled Ruby from inside the temple in front of her. Through the darkness Ruby could make out a set of red eyes.

"Oh sh-" Ruby was cut off as a King Taihju burst from the temple and dove straight toward her. Unsheathing Crescent Rose, Ruby turned to face the new threat. The giant snake curled up and hissed menacingly.

_Ruby, you've used up your aura using your semblance. You have to use my glyphs!_

Called Weiss.

"Can I do that?" Ruby asked, readying her scythe.

_We did it at the pier, there has to be a way for you to do it._

"Ok, I'll try." Nodded Ruby. The snake decided to make the first move and dove straight for Ruby again, narrowly missing her as she flipped out of the way and shot at it. The bullets dug into the snakes flesh. It let out a deafening screech and swung its tail at Ruby, making contact and sending her flying into a tree. Ruby quickly recovered and held up two fingers, attempting to summon one to trap the Grimm, allowing her to take care of it easily. Slowly, a glyph appeared behind the snake.

_Ruby no! That's the wrong color glyph!_

Ruby panicked and released the glyph, causing the giant reptilian to be flung straight at her, head first at extremely fast speeds. The beast crashed into her, digging one of its fangs into her leg. Ruby let out a pained yell and pushed the creature off of her, but it was to late, the venom had been injected. The snake slithered away, poising to dive again.

_Ok, try to remain calm. __Clear your mind and focus all your energy onto the Grimm._

Ruby stood up and pointed two fingers at the Grimm. Slowly, she took a deep breath.

_Ok, now take that focused energy and manifest it._

Weiss instructed. Ruby nodded and put all the energy forward. The Grimm dove again, diving straight for Ruby's head. Before it made contact Ruby flinched. Opening her eyes, she noticed the Grimm was trapped just an inch from her, its tail held in place by a small blue glyph. Taking advantage of her current situation, Ruby took Crescent Rose and swung it forward in a large ark. The blade dug into the very center of the beasts head, going straight through the brain. The life from its eyes quickly fled and the Grimm went limp.

_You did it!_

Yelled Weiss from within. Ruby let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, we did." She said, placing Crescent Rose away. Ruby was about to walk off toward the temple, when an intense pain struck her. Ruby fell to the ground gripping her leg, a grimace placing itself upon her face. The venom was starting to take effect. Ruby looked back up at the Rose and started limping forward, the toxin from the snake slowing her movements and making her feel sleepy. "Just have to get up there." Ruby grunted, making her way to the stairs, her breathing was slowing and the venom was making its way throughout her body. "If I can get there, I can send out a distress signal through my scroll."

_You can make it._

Weiss reassured. Ruby let a small grin grace her lips. She was now at the stairs, but at this point she was also on her hands and knees. The venom was communicating to her brain, slowly shutting down her body. Ruby flared what little aura she had left, willing her body to keep moving. Moving up the stairs, Ruby was struggling to move, her body felt like lead, and her breathing grew shallow.

_Ruby!_

Called Weiss from within, worry seeping into her voice. Ruby kept on climbing, refusing to let her body give out on her yet, though every move caused aches to surge throughout her body. Ruby collapsed right in front of the white rose. Lifting her head, she reached forward and plucked it. She then opened her scroll and initiated the distress signal.

_Ok Ruby, just try to stay awake. The airship should have some anti-venom aboard._

Said Weiss, doing her best to keep Ruby awake.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Ruby said in a hushed tone, her eyelids growing heavy.

_Ruby no! You have to stay awake!_

"I think I'm going to take a nap."

_Ruby no!_

"Goodnight Weiss, love you." Ruby mumbled before passing out.

_Ruby!_

…

**One chapter left until the conclusion of A Shared Mind. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Btw I have no idea how to spell Taijhu. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Weiss awoke slowly, her memories not quite with her yet.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked nobody in particular. She brought her arm up to touch her throbbing head.

_'Wait'_

It was _her arm_. She was in _her _body.

"H-how..." Weiss said, then it suddenly it hit her. Ruby must have made it in time to get Weiss the flower. Weiss looked around, only to see she was alone. This was a little strange to the white haired girl. Surely if she were to awake soon her girlfriend would want to give her the previously promised hug. Then Weiss remembered completely. Ruby was poisoned. Worry began to fill Weiss' head as she tried to get out of bed. After multiple days without use, her body was weak and hard to move. Weiss slowly stood up, only to stumble forward and fall onto the ground. With a huff, Weiss flared her aura, allowing her a much needed boost in strength. It was enough to get back to her feet and limp over to a swivel chair. Now with a small amount a stability, Weiss made her way to the door, only to be stopped by the door opening. Before her stood a surprised looking Ozpin.

"Miss Schnee, you've recovered far quicker than I expected." Remarked Ozpin, offering a helping hand, only to be shrugged off by Weiss.

"Please move." Weiss said, wanting to find her red clad teammate and make sure she was alright. Ozpin put up a hand.

"I had a feeling you may be worried about Miss Rose, but I can assure you, she is fine." Ozpin said, taking a sip.

"I don't care, I want to see her." Weiss shot. Ozpin let out a small chuckle.

"As does she." He said, stepping out of the way to reveal Ruby standing outside the doorway, a bandage wrapped around her leg.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, running forward and enveloping Weiss in a hug, tears brimming. Weiss released the swivel chair, shoving it out of the way. She threw her arms around Ruby, tears flowing.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Weiss said into Ruby's shoulder.

"You too." Ruby said, pulling back, her promised hug delivered. They both locked eyes. Slowly they began to move there heads closer together until their lips were brought together in a deep display of affection. Ozpin's smile grew.

"Well, I didn't quite expect this. I suppose I should give you two some privacy." Ozpin said. Though neither girl heard him, to busy with the task at hand. Ozpin left and closed the door. Ruby pulled back and wiped away one of Weiss' tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss said, catching hr breath. Ruby smiled and planted one last kiss on Weiss' lips before picking her up bridal style.

"Now that that excitement is out of the way, you're going back to bed." Ruby said. Weiss sighed and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck.

"I suppose I should rest." Weiss agreed, leaning her head against Ruby's shoulder. Ruby went over to the bed and set Weiss down. Ruby tried to pull away but Weiss refused to let go. Ruby smiled and crawled into the bed. Weiss immediately cuddled in next to her. Ruby had risked her life for Weiss, and Weiss would be damned if she ever forgot that. "Goodnight Weiss." Ruby said, but Weiss was already out. With a small chuckle Ruby relaxed, content with herself for the first time in a while.

What Ruby failed to notice was the fact that the door was slightly ajar. Yang slowly closed the door and turned to Blake.

"Took them long enough." Remarked Blake.

"Yeah, I thought they were never gonna hook up." Yang said, leaning against the wall. Blake internally sighed. _'If only I had Ruby's courage.' _Thought Blake, She had developed a crush for the blonde and the confessions she heard on that fateful night gave her renewed hope. Before she thought there was no chance with Yang, but now...

Blake's thoughts were interrupted when her scroll went off.

"Oh, its a message from Ozpin.

'Miss Belladonna

My research team would like to learn more about the Grimm that caused Miss Schnee's condition. Your mission is to go to Forever Fall and bring me a corpse from this new creature. You have till next week.

-Ozpin'

After Showing Yang, Blake placed her scroll in her pocket.

"Do you want to tell them?" Blake asked, motioning to the door. Yang waived her hand.

"Nah, we can handle it."

…

**Am I continuing this? Yes. Will it be bumblebee? Yes. I know this was short, my internet just came back on and I can upload from home again.** **Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"I wanna gooooo!" Whined Ruby, stomping her foot in a manner that would mirror a five year old. Yang rolled her eyes and shoved Ruby back into the bed next Weiss.

"You're injured and Weiss isn't at one hundred percent." Yang said, not leaving any room for argument. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. Her pout disappeared, however, when Weiss gave her a small hug. "Aw, you two are so cute!" Joked Yang pinching Ruby's cheek.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby whined again. Yang waived her hand.

"Blake and I are heading out. Keep things PG you two." Yang teased before heading out the door, leaving the two occupants of the dorm flustered.

…

Blake was sitting at the base of a tree, closely inspecting Gambol Shroud so it was ready for the coming mission. Blake had just finished her inspection, when she noticed a bundle of blond hair bouncing in the distance.

"Blake!" Called Yang as she bounded across the field, her hair flying everywhere. Blake let out a sigh, but it was a sigh of contentment. Her growing crush on the blonde brawler started a while ago, when they met. Yang had dragged Ruby over to become friends with Blake, which eventually happened anyway, but instead the blond did a better job of displaying her curves with boy shorts and a tank top. On top of that, Blake surprisingly loved Yang's personality. One would think that such an opposite person would incite some form of agitation within Blake, but she secretly loved the bubbly way with which Yang approached life, always never looking at the negative.

"Hello Yang." Blake said with a small, welcoming smile. Yang arrived at the tree, out of breath. "You should conserve your energy, this creature seems dangerous." Blake warned, not wanting to see her boisterous partner harmed. Yang waived her hand dismissively.

"Ain't no giant cat getting the best of me." Yang said, taking a moment to catch her breath. Blake turned and looked into the woods. "You don't suppose any of those things are close to the school?"

Yang inquired. Blake shook her head.

"Sadly, no. I think we may need to go for a bit of a hike." Blake said, walking into the woods. Yang looked skeptical at first, but eventually followed suit.

…

"Kind of chilly." Blake said, rubbing her arms. Her sleeveless top was good for mobility, but not warmth, and with the sun having just set, she was cold. Yang moved a little closer to Blake and flared her aura. A warm glow encompassed Blake, warming her up. _'Dammit Yang, why do you have to be so perfect?' _"Thanks Yang." Blake said, the glow calming her. It was part of Yang's semblance, her aura had the power to calm, or in this case, distract.

While Yang was busy focusing her aura, and Blake was busy being distracted by said aura, a creature prepared to pounce, its claws dripping with toxin. Without warning, the beast burst from the trees and struck Yang, drawing its claws across her back. Yang let out a loud scream, but it was cut short by the strange puma like creature pouncing back up and bringing her down, scratching and clawing at her chest. Blake was cut off guard, still recovering from the calm feeling instilled upon her by Yang's aura. Back to her senses, Blake's eyes widened as she realized what just happened, the very reason they had been sent into the woods. Blake's cat ears flicked around, reacting to the presence of another feline. Blake, against her own will, let out a threatening hiss, attracting the attention of the creature. The creature backed away slowly, its hairs sticking up. Blake looked at Yang, she was covered in blood, which also stained the ground around her. The beast lunged and latched its teeth into Blake's thigh. With another hiss Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and struck the beast, releasing her leg. Then something unexpected happened. Blake took another look at Yang's body and felt a great rage building up, one she had never felt before. Blake's eyes closed, and when they opened again they were blood red. The beast was ready to pounce again, but Blake exploded in a fit of fire and lunged forward, slashing through the beast's hide multiple times. She swung till it was far past dead, leaving large gashes in the corpse. Slowly the rage dwindled and went away, and when Blake blinked again, her eyes were back to normal.

"What just happened?" Blake said, shaking her head. Then she noticed the bloody corpse in front of her and remembered. Her eyes widen as she also remembers what had become of her partner. "Yang!" She shouted, running toward the unconscious blond. Whatever it was that just happened to Blake, it would have to wait. Right now Blake was to panicked to worry about it. Quickly scooping Yang over her shoulder, Blake took another look at the Grimm and sighed. It was to far to run to Beacon, and they did need the corpse. Blake took out her scroll and sent out a distress signal. Going over to a tree, Blake set Yang down and propped her back up. Blake's eyes scanned over the wounds, the sight brought tears to her eyes. The same teammate she loved, and didn't want to see harmed, was no sitting in front of her covered in blood and unconscious. "Yang..." Blake whispered, moving a hair out of her face. Blake winced as she sat next to her, her leg wound bleeding a little, it would need stitches. Blake leaned back and let out a stressed sigh as some tears began to fall. They were both injured, Yang even more so,

and all she could do was wait.

…

**I will never write a lemon, please stop messaging me. Lemons are, in my opinion, awkward to read, let alone write. Anyway, here you go, chapter 11. Are you liking the start of the Bumblebee arc? Leave some feedback and stay frosty**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Blake awoke to the sound of sobbing. She slowly sat up with a grunt. Her leg still hurt, but it appeared to have been dressed. Looking to the source of the crying, Blake's eyes were met with the sight of Ruby crying into Weiss' shoulder, and Weiss slowly patting her on the back. How long had it taken the airship to arrive?

"Guys?" Blake said, rolling her stiff shoulders. Ruby immediately shot her head around and looked at Blake, tears streaking down her face.

"Blake!" Shouted the young girl as she ran over and enveloped her in a hug. Blake returned the embrace, consoling the saddened teammate.

"We were so worried, and when we got the distress signal..." Ruby trailed off, glad her friend was alright. Blake's eyes widen at the mention of the distress signal.

"Where's Yang? Is she alright? Blake asked as the other girl pulled away. Ruby got a solemn look on her face.

"Guess." She said. Sudden realization struck Blake.

_Hey there kitten._

Said Yang from within, now choosing to speak up. Blake turned around at the sound of Yang talking, only to remember she was in her head.

"Ozpin already sent others out to look for a new rose, but it could take days to find one. Weiss and I just got lucky." Ruby said, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder. Yang decided to test her bounds and assume control of Blake.

"Whoa! I can total control Blake. Hey sis, whats up?" Asked Yang, using Blake's body to inform her sister that she was alright.

"Yang." Ruby said, hugging the possessed woman in front of her. "Its good to know that your alright." Ruby said, releasing the hug. Yang waived a hand dismissively.

"I'm fine. In fact, I can't wait to make Blake do a ton of embarrassing stuff!" Said Yang, with an insane grin. Blake decided enough was enough and quickly took back control of her body.

_Aww..._

Whined Yang in defeat.

"Lets not go too over board here Yang." Warned Blake.

"You might want to make her promise not to look through your thoughts, the nights get really lonely and I wasn't able to stop even myself." Weiss said from across the room.

_I wasn't aware I could do that. Interesting..._

Yang said, already thinking of all the things she could do to embarrass her black haired teammate. Ruby looked at Weiss incredulously.

"You looked?" Ruby cried. Weiss, realizing what she just admitted, tried to waive her hand. "You promised!" Ruby said, stomping her foot slightly.

"It worked out for you in the end didn't it?" Shot Weiss, using her usual icy demeanor to combat her girlfriend. Ruby was about to say something back, but she caught herself. Weiss wasn't entirely wrong, it did turn out better than if she hadn't.

"Well... I suppose so, whatever. Lets go eat." Ruby said, turning to the door. Blake attempted to get up and join them only to pushed back down by Weiss.

"Oh no you don't. The doctors said that if you woke up, they would check on you and discharge you this afternoon. Until then you're resting." Ordered Weiss, tucking Blake in. It was surprising to Blake, Weiss was being nicer to her than ever before, caring for her. Ruby must have been truly working wonders on the cold girl. After the two of them were gone, it was just Blake and her thoughts.

_You know what?_

Scratch that, Yang was there too.

"What?" Blake asked.

_Being in your head isn't actually that weird. In fact..._

"Meow." Blake said. She immediately brought a hand to her mouth, as if she just coughed. "Did-did you just make me meow?"

_Maybe._

With a huff, Blake let her head fall back onto her pillow.

_I can make you do so much embarrassing stuff._

Yang giggled from within. How could such a lovely girl be such a pain to have stuck in your head?

"Yang? Please stop." Blake begged.

_Sure, but just know, now that I'm in your head you won't be able to avoid me with that book of yours, you're forced to talk to me._

Blake gulped a little, she was right. Whenever threat of a conversation with Yang was present, Blake would retreat behind a book, often times to flustered to look her straight in the eyes.

"Alright." Blake said. Just then the door opened and Ozpin strolled in with his signature cane and coffee combo.

"Miss Belladonna, it has come to my attention that you have awoken. I would like to apologize for you two ending up in your condition. It was foolish of me to send in a team with two members incapacitated." Ozpin said, setting his cane against a wall.

"I tend to not dwell on the past sir." Blake said, and for obvious reasons. She wasn't to proud of her past. Ozpin gave a nod and reached into his pocket with his free hand.

"I was able to gain some information from the corpse however." Ozpin said, taking out his scroll. "Researchers tell me that the creatures claws and teeth work in opposites. The teeth injecting and the claws removing. When the beast gets its claws into someone, there cognitive function is turned into an unstable element and injected out its teeth." Ozpin finished.

"English." Yang blurted out through Blake's mouth. Ozpin let out a sigh.

"The claws turned Miss Xiao Long's mind into a chemical and injected it into Blake." Ozpin said, paraphrasing greatly. This answer satisfied Yang. "However, the toxins left behind after extracting the mind are fatal and can only be counter acted by a white rose." Ozpin said, putting his scroll away and retrieving his cane. "I thought since you were injured to get this Intel, you should hear first." He said before leaving.

"Meow." Blake slapped a hand over her mouth again. "Dammit Yang."

All she could her was the chuckle of a mad woman inside her head.

_This is gonna be fun._

…

**New Chapter! I hope you are all enjoying the story. The original Weiss image for this story broke for some reason, so I switched it to this one. I would switch it to a bumblebee image if not for the fact that the entire first half of the story is still white rose. Leave some feedback and stay frosty. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Ozpin had been kind enough to allow Blake the next few days off from class. That solved the issue of having Yang force Blake to do embarrassing things, at least in the classroom. Blake found her first issue with having the blonde in her head, was the lack of privacy. Blake wasn't aloud to be alone with her thoughts, ash she found that Yang was constantly listening in, probably prepared to make Blake blurt out any secrets. What bothered Blake to no end, however, was the fact that Yang could take control at anytime. It was quite ironic actually. The book Blake was reading when she first met the blonde brawler was about a man with two souls, each fighting for control.

_Come on Blake!_

Whined Yang. Blake furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"For the last time, we are not going anywhere. Maybe if it were Ruby or Weiss in my head, but not with you." Blake said, crossing her arms. Yang would take every opportunity to embarrass her in public, and she knew it.

_That hurts Blakey_

Blake shrugged and leaned back on her bed, a book in hand. Blake had absolutely no faith in the blonde. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, purely so she could make sure Yang wasn't looking where she wasn't supposed to. _'If Yang found out.'_ Blake shuddered at the thought, believing that Yang would only ever be weirded out by the proposition.

_If Yang found out what?_

Asked the blonde girl, curiosity in her voice. Blake groaned and turned onto her side. For once in her life, her sweet silence and freedom of thought were entirely taken away, replaced by Yang.

"Nothing." Blake said. Suddenly Yang took control of Blake's arms and legs and made her rise from the bed. "What are you doing now?" Blake asked with a sigh, this had to be the sixth time today that Yang took control, and it wasn't even lunch yet.

_I'm taking us to town, since you're to boring to do anything._

Yang stated, walking out of the dorm. Blake attempted to regain control, only to find her efforts in vain. Yang wasn't about to let Blake win this.

"I swear to god, if you do anything..." Blake growled, left to Yang's whim.

_It's not nice to swear._

Joked Yang. On her forced stroll, Blake came across team JNPR walking the grounds out side the school.

"You better not." Blake warned, guessing what her blonde compatriot was up to, but it was already to late, Yang had seen an opportunity and taken it. Blake walked up to team JNPR and got on all fours. "Meow." She said before licking the back of her wrist and bounding off around the corner. Team JNPR was left stunned and confused. Blake regained control of her head and immediately had a scowl on. "Dammit Yang!" Blake shouted. Yang kept them on their selected course to town.

_Whatever is the matter?_

Yang asked in an innocent tone. Arriving in town, Yang immediately went toa small cafe and picked up a menu. Blake was about to argue why Yang was doing this, until her own stomach growled. It would only make sense if Blake was hungry for Yang to be hungry as well. Yang placed the menu down and forced Blake to look into the window. Instead of her transparent reflection, Blake was greeted by a see through Yang, smirking at her from the reflected table.

"Time to have a chat." Yang said with a grin. Here it was, the moment Blake was dreading the most, actual conversation with Yang. Blake felt her heart speed up and she gulped.

"Alright." Blake said, maintaining a cool outer appearance. The talk was only made worse by Yang's decision to have Blake see her in the reflection. Yang looked at Blake closely for a minute, thinking of her first question to ask her feline teammate, who, admittedly didn't look have bad.

"Well kitten, how about we start with why you wear that bow?" Yang asked, pointing to Blake's head.

"So that people don't ridicule me in public." Blake said, it wasn't really a mystery why she did.

"Fair enough." Yang shrugged, thinking of another question.

"Got any crushes?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow. Blake's heart sped up and she looked away, a blush on her face.

"You wouldn't no them." Blake lied. Yang obviously knew herself. Yang leaned back in her reflected chair with a look of, was that sadness?

"Well, whoever they are, their lucky to have you as an admirer." Yang said, quickly hiding her saddened expression.

"Are you ok Yang?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft, I'm great." Yang said, holding up a thumb. _'Blake probably doesn't even swing that way.' _Yang resided, slightly upset.

"Anymore questions?" Blake asked, hoping Yang was satisfied. Yang gave a nod, and before more could be said, a waiter walked up to Blake and asked her for her order.

…

Blake had arrived back at the school around 5:00, of her own will thankfully. In fact her blonde friend had been unusually quiet ever since lunch.

"Are you ok Yang?" Blake asked, slight worry in her voice.

_Yeah, I'm alright. Just been thinking._

Yang dismissed.

"Oh, so you can listen to my thoughts whenever you want, but when you think something I can't hear a thing? How is that fair?" Blake exclaimed.

_I didn't write the rules_

Yang said from within. _'That's it, tonight I AM going to see her thoughts. I can't stand not knowing who this mystery man is.' _Yang thought, secretly upset that Blake actually did have a crush on someone, and that it wasn't revealed to be her. _'As soon as she goes to sleep, I'll go through her thoughts and find this guy, and maybe or maybe not beat him up when I wake up'_ Her new goal in mind, Yang turned her attention to what was going on around her. To her dismay, Blake was in the library reading a book, the most boring thing Yang could possibly think of.

_Please kill me._

Yang begged.

…

**Chapter unlucky-number 13! Haven't got much to say here so... turquoise. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

**Real quick, sorry about the grammatical errors last time, sometimes they slip through the cracks.**

…

_It's not healthy to avoid sleep._

Yang argued, trying to lull the stubborn Blake to sleep.

"No, you'll just go through my thoughts." Blake said, struggling to keep her eyes open. On the team, she was the one who required the least sleep, but even still, nobody would have a good time fending off sleep for two days straight.

_I'm not just gonna lie here and let you sleep deprive yourself._

Yang proclaimed, not telling her true intentions, Yang was also genuinely worried for Blake, and she would be damned if she let someone turn themselves into an insomniac on her account. Yang made Blake rise from the desk in the corner of the room and went over to the drawer. Yang made Blake take out a small CD player.

"Yang no." Blake sleepily resisted, knowing what Yang was trying.

_It's for your own good._

Yang said bluntly, placing the ear buds in Blake's ears and moving back to her bed. Yang removed Blake's boots and had her crawl into the bed.

"Yang please, I... my thoughts... private..." Blake tried, already feeling sleep creeping up on her. Yang hit play and Blake's ears were filled with the slowest music ever. Enough to lull a grown Ursa to sleep. Blake's eyes were slowly closing, unable to resist the sweet bliss that sleep promised. "I swear... When I wake up..." Blake trailed off as sleep finally took her and she fell asleep.

_And boom goes the dynamite._

Said Yang, having succeeded in her task. She very quickly went to work looking through Blake's head. Yang wasn't able to explain how she was able to just roam around Blake's inner most thoughts, they were just kind of there.

_Lets see, we got favorite foods, favorite books, favorite songs and... Ah! Here we go, favorite people!_

Yang exclaimed, having found the thought she was looking for. Sifting through it Yang found it to be quite... empty.

_Its only team RWBY and team JNPR..._

Yang said, thinking.

_Are we the only people in here?_

Yang asked herself, looking through the thoughts, only to see that there were no other people. Yang felt a pang of sadness go through her. If what this thought was telling her was true, Blake hadn't had so much as a simple friend before beacon. Snapping herself back to the matter at hand, Yang looked through the list of possible candidates.

_Probably would have to be Jaune, or Ren..._

Yang thought.

_Jaune's pretty hopeless, and Nora has Ren on lock down._

Yang concluded, moving out of the thought. Yang began thinking hard, the thought did nothing but reveal that Blake was incredibly lonely before meeting everybody. Yang was interrupted from her thinking when she heard Blake whisper.

"Yang..." Blake said.

_Yeah?_

Yang asked, only to receive no answer Yang saw that Blake was still asleep. Yang got a mischievous idea.

_Blakeys having a dream huh?_

Yang said, moving back through the thoughts util she found Blake's dream. If Yang had a mouth, it would be upturned in an evil smirk. Yang entered dream, not quite knowing what to expect. After a flash of white light, Yang saw that she was standing in a church, wearing a suit.

"Whoa." Yang said, gazing out over the crowd of people. Seated in chairs were many people, among the crowd Yang could see that Ruby, Weiss, and team JNPR were there. "Whats going on?" Yang asked, scanning the crowd.

"Whats wrong Yang?" Came a familiar voice to her left. Looking there, Yang was caught off guard. Standing there, next to a preacher, was Blake, wearing a long white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers, her cat ears protruding freely. Yang raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. Nobody.

"Are you marrying someone?" Yang asked, not sure what was going on. Blake giggled at this.

"You of course." Blake said. Yang's eyes widened as she stepped back.

"W-What?" Yang said, shocked. Blake frowned slightly and put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked, worry in her voice. Yang snapped out of her daze and looked toward Blake.

"Me and you are having a talk about this." Yang said, still recovering from the shocking discovery.

"About what?" Blake asked, setting her bouquet on the altar. Yang let loose a sigh.

"Look, this is a dream. I made you fall asleep." Yang said, trying to reason with the girl in front of her. Blake looked shocked and then she grew angry.

"You're invading my dreams?!" Blake said, slapping Yang on the arm. Yang rubbed her arm and nodded her head. Blake turned around and bowed her head. "I know this looks strange." Blake said, having known she was dreaming the entire time. It was a lucid dream, one where she could control everything that happened, what surprised her was Yang's blatant intrusion.

"I knew you had a crush, I just didn't know you were so..." Yang trailed off, looking over the church. Blake let loose a sigh.

"Well, now you know." Blake said, turning around and looking back up. Yang nodded.

"I do, but could we talk somewhere less...formal?" Yang asked, motioning to there clothes. Blake nodded and suddenly they were in the dorm room, in their normal clothes. Even in her own dream, Blake's cheeks were flushed and she was avoiding eye contact. "I never imagined it going down like that." Yang said, tilting her head back, happy she was the one Blake was smitten with.

"What?" Asked Blake looking up. Yang let out a loose chuckle.

"I never thought you'd be the one wearing a dress." Yang said, walking up and capturing Blake in a hug. "Don't be so nervous, the feelings mutual." Yang said. Blake was speechless. Was this really happening? Or has part of her dream simply broken apart that she couldn't control?

"I-I.." Blake stuttered. Yang pulled away, giggling slightly, moving her head to capture Blake's lips in a deep kiss.

…

**I have strep throat, and it is annoying. The feeling is comparable to having a jagged wood chip lodged in the back of your throat. Anyway, here is chapter 14. I don't know how long the bumblebee ark will be compared to the white rose one, cause I'm quickly running out of ideas. I knew for sure I wanted Yang to stumble upon a super embarrassing dream Blake was having about her, and then talk to her about it while still in said dream, but now I'm just not sure where to go. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


End file.
